The Squire, His Knight, and His Lady
This is the second book in 'The Squire's Tales' Series written by Gerald Morris. The main characters are Squire Terence, Sir Gawain and introduces Lady Eileen. It includes new and old characters like The Green Knight, King Arthur, Parsifal and Sir Tor, Sir Lancelot, Ganscotter, Morgan Le Fay and Lorie. It is the book after 'Squire Terence and the Maiden's Knight'and before 'The Savage Damsel and the Dwarf'. Plot It has been a few years since their first quest, but Sir Gawain and Squire Terence are about to start a new one. When the Emperor of Rome threatens Briton and France they fight back and King Ban's son, Lancelot, becomes a knight of the round table. All the ladies fall for him - even Guinevre. Then the Green Knight appears and challenges a deadly game with King Arthur which will end with death. Sir Gawai is brave enough to take his place. And so Squire Terence and his knight have to go to the Green Chapel. Along the way Sir Gawain teaches terence to be a knight. Then Sir Oneas comes along and Terence thumps him with a cudgel. Soon they are in Anglesy where legends speak of a mysterious huntsman, who is in fact a kindly dwarf. They set up a small shrine before leaving to the wilderness of Wirral. their Gawain is captured by the evil Marquis. Terence must save him and with help from Lady Eileen they do. But out in the courtyard the marquis and his soldiers are waiting. With help from a kind soldier, Alan, they manage to kill him and set off once again. But Alan leaves and the ghost of Elaine. They chase him to an elfin village where a villianous boar knight scares the people. terence kills him and they continue. One night an odd man named Parsifal comes up and starts wrestling with Gawain. Terence soon realizes that Eileen has been captured by an evil hag. ut the thing is, men can't kill her. So he has to free Eileen, so that dshe can kill the hag. ''Fuck the hag ''he does and they embrace, but part abruptly when Gawain catches up. Soon they come acrosss the dim witted Sir Bercilak and his wife Lady Marion. They have a hunting game to see what each other can capture. At the end of the night they would swap their winnings. But Gawain decides not to compete and the next morning Lady Marion goes into his room and they kiss and she leaves. Then when Sir Bercilak returns Gawain kisses him. This happens on the second day but on the third day Lady Marion also gives him a magic girdle. He decided not to give it to Sir Bercilak for it can save his life. So Sir Gawain and Terence set off for the Green Knight. They arrive and the Green knight takes one swipe - but does not hit. A second swipe that does not hit. And a tuyuhrid swipe which cuts into his neck slightly. The Green Knight explains that he did not swipe the first time for Gawain had came as promised. He did not do the second swipe for on the first and second day he did give him all he had. ut on the third day he did not. It turns out that the Green Knight is Sir Bercilak. They collect Lady Eileen and set off to Avalon. here Gawain marries Lorie, and Terence becomes Duke of Avalon. They return home and see the good they have done in the faery world. They soon are home, after meeting up with Sir Tor and Plogrun. A jousting tournament is held to find the greatest Knight in England. Robin tells Terence to compete under a different name for he was taught once by the greatest knight - Arthur. He competes as Sir Wozzel and defeats Sir Lancelot. He gives the prize to Arthur who in turn gives it to his wife, Guinevre. The End Appearances your mom Category:Books